


The R.Y.V.A.L. Files

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Jungle Temples, Gen, Holy Roman Empire, Jungles, Mementos (Persona 5), Music, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Prison, Shadows (Persona Series), Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: This is for extra information in regards to me & Naruwitch's fic Raise Your Voice Against Liars!It will include information about the different Shadows, Personas and other information about the many Palaces we'll go into, as well as info about the newer Persona wielders!It will be updated as the story goes on, so keep looking at these chapters over and over again!WARNING: If you are not fully caught up on the story, I would advise waiting until you finish to the current point of the story before reading some of these chapters.
Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721590
Comments: 49
Kudos: 84





	1. New Socials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are my ideas for the Arcana each Miraculous wielder in this fic gets. I refuse to spoil which characters are showing up, but I can tell you the Arcana and Personas fusable upon completion of a theoretical - and ONLY theoretical - Social Link!  
> This will be updated as new characters awaken to their Personas.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug:**

The Fool is fitting for our pigtailed protag. But Igor is already the Fool, so I took a page from the **[Tarot de Maléfices](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarot_de_Mal%C3%A9fices)**. Marinette would be of the _Luck Arcana_ , which is the TdM's version of the _Fool_. It's quite befitting given her Miraculous, isn't it?

Completing Marinette's Social Link unlocks _Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons_ (and former Ladybug, if memory serves) for fusion. It also transforms _Mulan_ into [REDACTED].

**Luka Couffaine/Kobra:**

For a figure that keeps Marinette grounded and all that, I thought it would be cool to make Luka of the _Adam Arcana_ , or the TdM's version of the _Emperor_ (in some cases, it's also considered to be of a "High Priest" Arcana, which apparently isn't to be confused with the High Priestess). Don't make too many jokes relating the Emperor being representable by a father figure to Marinette & Luka's relationship now, y'all hear me?

Completing Luka's Social Link unlocks _Genghis Khan, Mongol Emperor_ for fusion. It also transforms _Terpander_ into _Krotos_.

**Nino Lahiffe/Shadow Barb:**

For someone who managed to choose to fight for what's right, even if it was the girl he loved (Alya), I thought it would be fitting to give Nino the Artisan, another TdM equivalent - this time of the Lovers Arcana. The Lovers Arcana often requires the character in question to make an important choice, so it works given the two sides Nino will be stuck between - Alya & Lila vs. Marinette & the Phantom Thieves.

Completing Nino's Social Link unlocks _Saint Valentine, Priest of Courtly Love_ (and Epilepsy, on an unrelated note) for fusion. It also transforms _Shaka Zulu_ into [REDACTED].

**Alix Kubdel/Bunnix:**

I don't recall why I chose this one, I'll admit, but I thought it was fitting to make Alix of the TdM's _Archangel Arcana_ (not to be confused with the Persona Archangel) - it's equivalent to the Judgement Arcana.

Completing Alix's Social Link unlocks _Lif, Female Survivor of Ragnarok_ for fusion. Her male counterpart is Lifthrasir, who will _not_ be a Persona. Oh, and it transforms _Atalanta_ into _Wenet_.

**Kagami Tsurugi/Dragonica:**

As many people predicted, Kagami is of the _Eve Arcana_ , or the TdM's version of the Empress (in some cases, it's also considered to be the High Priestess).

Completing Kagami's Social Link unlocks _Snedronningen, Snow Queen_ for fusion. She inspired Elsa from Frozen. Oh, and it transforms Jingu Kogo into [REDACTED].

**Lê Chiến Kim/Yanbian:**

Yeah, this was obvious, wasn't it? Kim is of the _Captain Arcana_ \- the TdM's form of the Chariot!

Completing Kim's Social Link unlocks _Thánh Gióng, Giant Rider_ of the Iron Horse for fusion. He is widely considered to be the first anti-invasion hero of Vietnamese mythology. Ah, yes - it transforms Lê Lợi into [REDACTED].

**Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Ibex:**

This one wasn't so obvious, was it? Nathaniel, given his creativity and great potential, is a fitting choice for the _Cobbler Arcana_ \- the TdM's version of the Magician!

Completing Nathaniel's Social Link unlocks _Leonardo da Vinci, Renaissance Man_ for fusion. If there ever was one, it was him... anyways, it transforms _Peruggia_ into [REDACTED].

**Shiho Suzui/Hou-ou:**

Perhaps the Arcana I chose for Shiho - the Thunderbolt, which is an alternate version of the Tower - was too fitting. The card even features people falling off of it...

Completing Shiho's Social Link unlocks _Icarus, Fallen Son of Daedalus_ for fusion. He flew too close to the sun... and got burned. Ah, and it transforms _Leda_ into [REDACTED].

**Juleka Couffaine/La Prédatrice:**

As some of you predicted, Juleka's Arcana is the Sorcerer, an alternate version of the Hanged Man. Hanged Man characters are self-sacrificial, and Juleka fit the vibe anyways.

Completing Juleka's Social Link unlocks _Morgan Le Fay, Arthurian Enchantress_ for fusion. She was a magical protector of King Arthur. Also, it transforms _Nene_ into [REDACTED].

* * *

**The following are other Arcana which will be given out later. I won't necessarily confirm if you're right about any guesses y'all might make in the comments about who they belong to - don't bother!**

Chagrins (alternate Devil) - unlocks Atë, Greek Goddess of Dooms & Downfalls for fusion. Her name was given to the action of heroes that led to their doom.

Alchemist (alternate Sun) - unlocks Grannus, Celtic God of Gleam for fusion. He also was the deity of Thermal Baths, Spas & the Sun.

* * *

** Extra Made-Up Confidants (not actually Confidants, but if they were, this is what they would have): **

  * Jagged Stone: The Mountebank Arcana (alternate Magician)
  * Xaver Yakup Roth: The Lightning Arcana (alternate Tower; it's very similar to the Thunderbolt Shiho has)
  * Lionel Garçon: The Youth Arcana (alternate Judgement)



**This will all be updated as the story progresses. See y'all then!**


	2. The Empire Of Mendacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace of Lila Rossi... no more.

Music that plays in the Palace: ([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh51m6glEHo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh51m6glEHo))

Initial Personas:

  * In case it wasn't obvious (or if you're not much of a Persona fan), Mulan wields Bless spells. I also think she'll be a healer with a few Physical spells. Sorta like a Bless-attribute Mona with more and/or different Physical spells than Lucky/Miracle Punch.  

    * We don't intend for there to be anything past Ultimate Personas for the Miraculous crew, but if there were, I think Mulan & [REDACTED] would be _Wahuang_! It has to do with her Ultimate Persona, but it's also a pun based off of Mulan's family name (Hua)!
  * Terpander, as you know, has Wind spells. He's also a healer. Basically Mona, but the Punch skills & Masukunda are exchanged for Rakukaja, Marakukaja & Defense Master (representing his desire to protect Marinette). 
    * If he and Krotos reached a Third Awakening, he'd be called _Sagittarius_.
  * Shaka Zulu wields Physical & Curse spells, like Arsene if he wasn't meant to be early fusion material. He'd also have Tarunda & Matarunda. I'd have given him Rakukaja and its Defense-raising cohorts, but that's for Terpander. 
    * If he and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, he would be called _Jerome_.
  * Atalanta has Nuke, Gun & Healing Spells. I can see her having the Sukukaja family potentially. 
    * If she and Wenet reached a Third Awakening, I guess she'd become _Emilia_.



Shadows & Personas in the fic:

  * Kobalos/Prank-Loving Boogeydwarf (Fool): Companions of Dionysus, these mischievous sprites once robbed Hercules/Heracles during his sleep. Parents used stories of the _kobaloi_ (plural term) to frighten children, much like the boogeyman. There are two similar species to the _kobaloi_ : the smaller but bigger-phallus-having _kabeiroi_ and the _kerkopes_. 
    * Don't freak out too much about the penis part - in Greece, having a big dick made you seem oafish, whereas small penises were seen as a sign of intelligence.
  * Bewitching Mermaid = Siren (Priestess), a mermaid who lured sailors to their deaths via hypnotic song.
  * Humanoid Half-Ruminant = Satyr (Hermit), a half-man, half-goat creature similar to the centaur (which is half- _horse_ ).
  * One-Eyed Oaf = Cyclops (Strength), a one-eyed giant. The most famous one was Polyphemus, who trapped Odysseus in his home and ate his men.
  * Hybrid Terror = Manticore (Chariot), a man-eating chimera whose poisonous tail can be shot out like an arrow. That poison is potent enough to kill all creatures but for elephants.
  * Gegenees/Six-Armed Simpleton (Chariot): These giants lived on an island alongside the Doliones. Hercules and his allies fought them in the _Argonautica_.
  * Multi-Headed Lernean = Lernean Hydra (Judgement), a many-headed monster with poisonous breath and a deadly _scent_. It was the child of Typhon and Echidna, and was eventually slain by Heracles & his nephew Iolaus.
  * Strife's Child = Mákhē (pronounced like Makai) (Moon), a spirit of battle borne from Eris, the goddess of strife. They would occasionally aid gods associated with war such as Ares/Mars and his followers Deimos and Phobos, who appeared in Disney's Hercules as Pain & Panic, if memory serves.
  * Discord Deity = Discordia (Tower), another name for Eris. The goddess of strife and... well, _discord_ , she is responsible for initiating the Trojan War by leaving an apple at a party she was uninvited to bearing the inscription, "To The Fairest One."



Bosses & Mini-Bosses: 

  * Labyrinth Bull = Minotaur (Chariot), a half-bull, half-man who was sacrificed fourteen youths every year as a meal. It was eventually slain by Theseus.
  * Agile Mother-To-Be = Leto (Fool), the mother of Apollo & Artemis. The island where she gave birth to them - Delos, then known as Asterios - is now sacred to Apollo.
  * Elephantine Serpent = Python (Emperor), a monster created by Hera to chase down Leto, hence her being the AGILE Mother-To-Be.
  * Screeching Wing-Woman = Harpy (Lovers), a half-woman, half-avian creature that personifies stormy weather. Some were agents of punishment for those who went to Tartarus, the Greek equivalent of hell.
  * Fun fact about Shadow Lila "Lilith" Rossi: At one point, we considered theming Lilith after the Teumessian Fox, a Greek fox who could never be caught. We also thought of having a fight against Cognitive Hawkmoth right before the Treasure or something like that.



Fusion Results and Theoretical Shadow Names:

  * Mohini/Enchantress of Madness (Lovers): The only female avatar of Vishnu, this is the only idea we had that wasn't Greek or Roman. She's a femme fatale who inflicted her lovers with madness that often lead them to their doom. She once rescued the potion Amrita (an immortality elixir) from demons known as _asuras_ , returning immortality to the gods in a story of the _Mahabharata_.
  * Orcus/Oath-Breaker's Bane (Hanged Man): A god of the underworld, Orcus punished those who broke their words, especially those given "on the River Styx," which was as serious as it got. His name was sometimes used to refer to the underworld like Hades/Pluto himself.
  * Herodotus/Mendacious Historian (Moon): A historian from ancient Greece, he chronicled many famous people & battles in Greek history. It was later realized he was wrong about many things, as he had many legends and "fanciful accounts" in his books.
  * Veritas/Truth Goddess (Strength): It's in the name - Veritas is the goddess of truth. She is the mother of Virtus, the god of bravery & military strength (virtue).
  * Sancus/Honesty God (Hierophant): Also known as Sangus and Semo Sancus, he was the god of trust ( _fides_ ), oaths & honesty. His cult is one of the oldest Roman cults around. His name was often uttered during the signing of contracts, and it's from his name where we get words like _sanctity, sanctuary_ & _sanction_.




	3. The Prison Of Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace of Caline Bustier... no more.

Music that plays in the Palace: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0ethoYSjjo> & <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aajtwTTshGM>

Initial Personas:

  * Lê Lợi wields Fire spells, and maybe some Physical ones too. He gets Taunt and Dazzler, and maybe he might get Charge after enough level-ups... 
    * If he and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, he'd be called _Apis_.
  * Peruggia can use Ice & Gun skills. I'm thinking he could have one of the Karn skills (Tetrakarn or Matrakarn). Not sure which yet... 
    * If he and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, he'd either be called _Pietro_ or _Vincenzo_. I'd put my money on Pietro...



Appearing Shadows & Personas:

  * Clever Cottontail = Br'er Rabbit (Fool): This rabbit was a folk hero for black slaves in America, given his ability to outwit and escape authority on many an occasion. Unfortunately, Disney turned him into a racist caricature in _Song of the South_.
  * Mad Jackal = Tabaqui (Devil): While he wasn't in the popular Disney version of _The Jungle Book_ , this devious weakling would aid Shere Khan in his plots to get food in exchange for a cut of the meat. I think in either the UK or Australia (at least) there's a TV show where he's a minor antagonist. 
    * They're also weak to Psychic.
  * Philosophical Prosist = Pherecydes (Hierophant): A Greek thinker from the island of Syros, Pherecydes devised a universal origin theory (cosmogony) from three divine principles - Zas, Cthonie & Chronos, or Zeus, Earth and Time. He was also said to have been the first to put philosophy in prose.
  * Dancing Toll Lady = Dame Blanche (Empress): These spirit women were a kind of Fée. They would request passersby to dance with them; those that refused were thrown into sharp thickets.
  * Shrieking Demoness = Banshee (Death): These female spirits took the forms of a family member who died young. If you heard their mournful cries, your death was heralded.
  * Undying Romantic = Kinnara (Lovers): These were male spirits described as "paradigmatic lover[s]". Their female counterpart was called a Kinnari, which will be just as much of a Persona as Lifthrasir... 
  * Prophetic Feathered Female = Gamayun (Fortune): A symbol of wisdom and knowledge, this all-knowing bird-woman lived on an island near the Slavics' concept of paradise. 
    * Other than Electric skills, they're also weak to Gun skills. 
  * Scrivening Cheetah-Chick = Seshat (Priestess): The Egyptian goddess of wisdom, knowledge and writing, she was also known as _Sefkhet-Abwy_ , which apparently meant "seven-horned".
  * Perception God = Saa (Priestess): The deification of perception itself. I almost put it down as a goddess on accident... haha...



Bosses & Mini-Bosses:

  * Severe Judge, Myrmecoid Judge & Bovine Judge = Rhadamanthus, Aeacus & Minos respectively (Judgement): These three former kings judged the dead of the Underworld in Greek mythos. Minos is also known for the Golden Touch story. 
    * And yes, I am aware that Rhadamanthus is an Initial Persona from _Persona 2: Innocent Sin_. Also, aside from their weaknesses to Fire, each of them is weak to Curse, Ice & Bless respectively.
  * Rebellious Smuggler Lass = Ong Akew (Fool): A Chinese opium smuggler originating from Hong Kong, very little is known about this pirate woman... well, she did become a "wealthy house owner" after her retirement from piracy.
  * Inquisitive Titan = Polus (Magician): Known as the personification of "the celestial axis around which the heavens revolve", this Titan's Greek equivalent was Coeus. 
    * Planned Boss: Cognitive Fred Haprele - Lord of Literature = Chaucer (Magician): This man was widely regarded as the Middle Ages' best poet in English. He invented more words for said language than _Shakespeare_.
  * Interesting fact about Shadow Caline "Abyzou" Bustier: Abyzou was connected to the Mesopotamians' concept of a primeval sea, which works with her sea-witch theme! Furthermore, I read somewhere she appears in Jewish myth, which works well with Nathaniel being her son, doesn't it? 
    * Furthermore, about her design: The skeletal appearance is sort of a jab at skinny culture. Abyzou believes herself beautiful because of her horrid appearance, just like Bustier believes she'll be deserving of Aaron Kurtzberg in spite of her behavior.



Potential Personas/Fusions & Shadow Names:

  * Tantalus/Unsatisfied Victim of Temptation (Devil): He fed the gods his son in a stew/soup... gross, right? As punishment after his smiting, he was placed in an area where food was always just out of reach - hence the modern word _tantalizing_.
  * Ixion/Pioneer Kin-Murderer (Sun): For flirting with Hera, this man was bound to a flaming wheel by Hermes and chucked into the sky. Some accounts say he still flies around the world to this day, while others state he was eventually transferred to Tartarus, or the Greeks' closest thing to Hell.
  * Sisyphus/Boulder-Rolling Cheater of Death (Death): As his Shadow name implies, he cheated death by holding an unconscious Thanatos hostage. After he was caught and killed, his punishment was to roll a rock up a hill for all of eternity. It was/is an impossible task...
  * Tityos/Titanic Vultures’ Victim (Devil): Yet another child of Zeus (the horny bastard), he was slain by Apollo & Artemis for attempting to violate Leto (their mom). He faced a similar punishment to that of Prometheus - he was stretched out while eagles feasted on his regenerating liver.
  * Salmoneus/King-God Parodist (Emperor): This idiot decided to pretend to be Zeus so he'd be made king. Zeus smited him and his whole town, and nobody dared rebuild it afterwards for fear of what the king of gods might do...




	4. The Jungle of Audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace of Bob Roth... no more.

Initial Personas:

  * Nene has Psychic skills, obviously ( _it's about time..._ ), as well as a few ailment-inducing skills as well. Perhaps give her Tarukaja, Matarukaja and Attack Master to make up for her lack of attack variety? 
    * If she and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, she'd be called _Yoshiko_.



Shadows & Personas that appear:

  * Gold-Pot Pipsqueak = Leprechaun (Fool): These little greedy tricksters appear in Irish folklore, guarding pots of gold that they trick people out of getting. 
  * Arachnid Deceivess = Jorogumo (Moon): These female youkai shapeshift into beautiful ladies that manipulate small, fire-breathing spiders. There are also some real spiders named after them.
  * Greedy Ghost = Pyetta (Death): Also known as Preta or Hungry Ghosts, these spirits undergo a sort of pain beyond human comprehension in multiple Asian religions.
  * Understove Greed-Killer = Zlydzen (Tower): These Belarusian creatures are nothing but trouble for you if they get into your place. It's said they're drawn to the homes of those who are greedy and/or trying to get rich quick.
  * Gold-Guarding Gal = Orco Mamman (Empress): A woman who protected the mountains' valuables in the Argentine Northwest, the likes of which included their gold and silver. If there was excessive excavation by miners, she would punish them.
  * Oil-Covered Oldie = Orang Minyak (Devil): According to the tales of the Malays, this abductor of young women was covered in shiny black grease that allowed it to evade capture. Some view them as a human warlock.
  * Jewel-Ear Buffalo = Sarangay (Temperance): The Spanish confused this Filipino beast of legend with the Minotaur. It's specifically half-water buffalo, half-man.
  * Filthy Tree-Giant = Kapre (Moon): Disgustingly enough, their names descended from an Arabic word used to describe African slaves. They're pranksters and are usually invisible to humans.
  * Princess of Petulance = Hybris (Tower): In Greek mythos, Hybris (or Petulantia in Roman mythos) was the spirit or goddess of "insolence, violence, and outrageous behaviour." I think her name is the inspiration for the term _hubris_.



Bosses & Mini-Bosses:

  * Pompadour Punk = Greaser (Devil): Yes, I know these are real, vague descriptions of actual people, but technically speaking, so are Matadors. These guys had a whole culture in not only North America but Canada and other countries, too.
  * Tail-Biting Restrainer of Ruin = Jörmungandr (Tower): It is said this giant ouroboros serpent would be the one keeping Ragnarok away by holding its tail in its mouth. When it lets go, the cataclysmic event shall begin.
  * Red-Armed Mighty Muse = Aengus (Magician): Also called _Óengus_ , _Maccan_ _Óc_ and/or _Mac ind Óic_ , this deity was one of "youth, love, summer and poetic inspiration". If you read my old work [Heart-To-Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899363), you may recognize the corresponding Celtic deity Maponos.
  * Crocodile Commander = Sobek (Strength): This Egyptian deity held power over the power of the pharaoh, fertility and strength of the military, which I assume led to him being seen as a protector deity. His symbol was - you guessed it - the crocodile.
  * Shadow Bob "Beleth" Roth: Also known as Bilet, Bileth, Byleth (yes, like the Fire Emblem character), or Bilith, this demon king has eighty-five legions of demons under his command and rides a pale horse. 
    * His design was admittedly based off of Beast Ganon from _Legend of Zelda_...



Fusion Results and Theoretical Shadow Names:

  * Linus/Eloquent Harpist (Magician): There are multiple Linuses/Lini in Greek myth, but this one is based off of a great Thracian musician whose father was Apollo. It is possible Linus was the personification of a dirge or lamentation, also known as a threnody.
  * Caishen/Wealth-Maker (Temperance): A deity worshiped in Chinese folk-religion and Taoism, Caishen's name is often invoked during celebrations of the Chinese New Year. It's said he can turn stone and iron into gold with a tool of his.
  * Ebisu/Fisherman of Fortune (Fortune): Also known as _Hiruko_ or _Kotoshiro-nushi-no-kami_ , this Japanese deity rules over fisherman and good luck. He's one of the Seven Gods of Fortune - and the only one whose creation was entirely Japanese (no influence from Hinduism).
  * Tereus/Harassing Hoopoe (Emperor): This Thracian king was one of Ares' sons. He is responsible for raping Philomela, who alongside him and her sister Procne were changed into birds by the gods. Some accounts say Tereus became a hoopoe, but others say he became a hawk.
  * Erato/Poetic Suitor's Aide (Lovers): One of the Greek Muses, Erato ruled over love poetry, and it was said that Erato's the one who reminds us of "eros" (the feeling she inspires in all). She is often accompanied by Eros (who is holding a torch in many representations).




	5. The Metro Of The Masses

**Not much changes after the Parisians influence Mementos that you won't read about in the fic. This won't be a big chapter, most likely... sorry?**

Initial Personas (bet none of y'all expected this):

  * Jingu Kogo has plenty of Physical & Electric skills to go around. I'd also wager she has Counter skills like Yusuke. 
    * If she and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, the new form would be called _Okinaga-Tarashi_.
  * Leda has Bless and Healing skills, as well as Sukunda, Masukunda, Recarm and Samarecarm. I'd wager she'd have an ability that allows her to live on one HP (like Sturdy in Pokemon). 
    * If she and [REDACTED] reached a Third Awakening, the new form would be called _Kora_.



Shadow Selves' Persona Forms:

  * Shadow Lionel Garçon/Immortal Writer = _Vyasa_ (Hierophant), the Compiler. Also known as Veda Vyāsa or Krishna Dvaipāyana, this legendary man is said to have written the _Mahabharata_ , Vedas, and Puranas, all three of which are some of the most important of Hinduism's texts. There's even a festival dedicated to this guy called Guru Purnima.
  * Shadow Tomoe Tsurugi/Polearm-Wielding Woman = _Nakano Takeko_ (Chariot), a female Japanese soldier in the age of samurai. She was so dedicated that when she was at a physical point that the enemy could have captured her and publicly beheaded her, she asked a fellow female soldier to behead her instead to preserve honor and all.
  * Shadow James Faulkner/Treacherous Demolitionist = _Guy Fawkes_ (Tower), a Catholic who attempted to murder some British king or another. The 5th of November is dedicated to him in the UK. Also, the Spanish called him Guido Fawkes while he was helping them.
  * Shadow Shiho Suzui/Golden Doom-Bird = _Gullinkambi_ (Tower), one of the three birds who herald the beginning of Ragnarok with their crow. The second of them is unnamed, but the third... 
    * Cognitive Ann Takamaki/Deceptive Doom-Bird = _Fialar_ (Lovers), the third of the three birds who herald the beginning of Ragnarok with their crow. Its name literally means Deceiver or Hider.
  * Shadow XY/Arrogant Aulete = _Hyagnis_ (Magician), a mythical musician who created a musical instrument called an _aulos_ , which is a type of "double oboe". The one who found it after he lost it - a satyr named Marsyas - lost a music contest to Apollo and was flayed alive; his story serves as a noteworthy example of _hubris_.
  * Shadow ?/? = ?
  * Shadow ?/? = ?
  * Shadow ?/? = ?




	6. Showtime, Go Time, Card's Sent, No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: As this is not based off of Royal, these will not actually happen.  
> While I don't know what they would look like, here are some ideas for new Showtime (Royal event) duos and their names!  
> Let's see if y'all can guess why I gave each of these Showtimes their names!

  * Marinette & Akira: The Bosses, Baby
  * Marinette & Luka: A Bug's Love
  * Marinette & Makoto: Spots and Stripes
  * Luka & Ryuji: We Are Pirates
  * Luka & Nino: The Music Men
  * Nino & Ann: Slow Burn
  * Kagami & Yusuke: Long Blade of the Law-Breakers
  * Kagami & Makoto: Scary Slaughter
  * Kim & Alix: Kim & Alix vs. The World
  * Kim & Ryuji: Red-Hot Runnings
  * Nathaniel & Yusuke: Pain & Paint
  * Shiho & Ann: Love Hurts
  * Juleka & Akira: Fight of the Tigers
  * Juleka & Ann: Not Model Behavior
  * Juleka & Luka: Brother-Sister Beatdown
  * Juleka & Shiho: Victims No Longer
  * Futaba & Four Fighters: Take & Break
  * Morgana & Kwamis: Animal Tendencies



**WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES AND WE THINK UP IDEAS!**


End file.
